


Nothing Says Love Like...

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Nothing Says Love Like...

Severus froze at the threshold of the staff room, appalled at the pink and red hearts that floated at eye level.

Pulling his wand, he was about to banish them when Lupin rose from the chair in the corner.

"Severus," he said calmly as he walked toward the scowling man, "Happy Valentine's Day. I'm so glad you could join me."

"What are you on about, Lupin? I'm not here to see you-" Severus stopped mid-sentence as the large plug in his arse moved suddenly as if of it's own accord. He reached awkwardly for the chair in front of him. 

~*~

"Ah." Lupin look at Severus with a smile Severus did not like at all. "I thought so."

"You thought _what_ exactly?" Severus said from between clenched teeth, his knuckles white as he tried to maintain his composure.

"You accepted my gift." Lupin waved his wand and the plug pressed against Severus's prostate. 

Horrified-and ridiculously hard-Severus swallowed. "That was from you?" The other items in the box were a stunning Slytherin green and silver collar and a cherry-red paddle that had made him hard just running his fingers over the holes in the wood. 

"Plans for this evening, Severus?" 

~*~

"You know I don't have any." Severus's face was burning with anger. Shame. _Arousal._ He couldn't remember being this hard- ever. 

"I think you should stop by my chambers after your ten o'clock rounds." 

"Why should I?" Severus countered. He knew somehow this was his last chance to get out of this -whatever it was. He just wasn't sure he wanted to.

"You'll find I'm quite the expert with certain _equipment_." Severus bit the inside of his cheek and nodded his agreement.

As Lupin left, the plug moved rhythmically inside Severus and he found himself counting the hours until ten.


End file.
